harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbows End Chapter 1
This is another diversion from the Harpers and their trials and tribulations. This story takes place in a small lakefront community called Fairwood Park and the denizens there are busy trying to find their Rainbows End. The morning sun was rising over Washington, D.C. And the sunlit window over Katherine Kimmerle's desk was glorious. She was working on editing a story for her job as a senior editor at National Public Radio. Kate, as she was called, had worked there for almost twenty years since she left her hometown of Fairwood Park, Illinois. Her boss, Michele Johnson, came over. Michele was a close friend of her's as well. "Someone left a message for you to call them, Kate," she said, "she claims she is your sister." "Yeah, my sister, Michelle," Kate said, "I am wondering what she wants now." "I take it you two aren't close," she said. "Not now," Kate said, "Chelle and I were close when we were kids, but once we got into high school, we became more or less divided. She was more into boys, while I was more into classes." "You had high grades?" Michele asked. "Yep, made honor roll numerous times, especially in twelth grade," Kate smiled, "it was the same at University of Illinois." "What campus?" Michele asked. "Chicago," Kate said, "I would have gone to Champaign, but my father told me that Chicago had a wonderful and better opportunities for journalism, and so I went there. It was from the Chicago NPR station that you hired me to come to Washington." "That's right," Michele said, "I remember that. So, why did you and your sister fall out?" "She was gonna marry for money," Kate explained, "she fell for Christopher Franklin, one of the richest people in our town, and they married after she left college." "Wow!" Michele said, "You did not approve of her marriage?" "Not really," Kate said, "I thought Chris was a good guy, and she does love him, but I think she went in for the wrong reasons. She wanted to marry him because he was one of the richest men in town." "There is another rich family in town?" Michele asked. "Yeah," Kate said, "The Asquith family. Their ancestors founded Fairwood Park." "Oh, I see." Michele said. "Well, anyway, your sister called." "I'll call her now," Kate said, and she picked up the phone. "Michelle," she asked, "This is Kate, what did you want?" "Look," Michelle said acidly, "under normal circumstances, I would not even SPEAK to you, but I need to anyway." "Well, it's your dime," Kate said coldly, "what is going on?" "It's Dad," Michelle said, "He's been taken to the hospital. He had a heart attack." Kate dropped the phone. Michele picked up the phone. "Michelle, this is Michele Johnson, Kate's boss," Michele said, "I will have her come out to Fairwood Park immediately." "Suit yourself," Michelle said dismissively. Michele hung up the phone. "Katie, I am going to contact my friend, Andrew, and he's gonna fly you out there tonight." "I have to pack," Kate mumbled, "I don't know how long I am going to be there. What about my job though?" "It will always be here for you," Michele promised. That evening, Kate was in the air, being flown in a private Learjet on her way back to Fairwood Park. The small airport outside of Fairwood Park was sufficient enough for the LearJet to land at the landing strip. Waiting for her, in his Kia Optima, was John Asquith, who was Kate's oldest and dearest friends. "Katie," he said, "I am sorry that you had to come here under such circumstances." "How is my father," Kate asked. "He's holding his own," John said softly, "we'll get you to the hospital, and you can see him." "That means I have to face Michelle and Chris," Kate said. "Don't worry about them," John said, "you'll be with me. If she starts something, she will wish she hadn't." They drove down the airport road towards the town of Fairwood Park. It was a lovely town, located on the shores of Lake Fairwood, a reservoir set up by the nearby Illinois River. John and Kate had been friends since they were in High School. Even though Kate came from a pretty well-off family, John's family was a lot more wealthier. His family, the Asquiths, were one of two founding families who helped found Fairwood Park. They pulled into the parking lot of Asquith Memorial Hospital. The town's main hospital was named after one of John's ancestors who was killed in World War I. John steered Kate into the main lobby. "I am looking for information on Adam Kimmerle," he said, "this is his daughter, Katherine." The nurse looked at the information on her computer. "Adam is in the heart wing," the nurse reported. Her other sister is there already. "Michelle Franklin?" John asked. "Yes," she said coldly, "how are you involved with the family?" John glared at the snotty nurse just as coldly, "It so happens that my family's name is on the hospital!" he said acidly, "and Kate is my best friend. Now, will she get a chance to see her father? Or do I have to pull some weight and get you reassigned?!" The nurse got the hint, and she ushered the two back to the heart wing. Michelle Franklin glared at her sister. "Well, well, well!" Michelle sneered, "So, the call to bring you back worked, did it?" "I don't want to have a fight with you here in the hospital," Kate protested, "I just want to see Dad." "C'mon, Michelle," Chris said, "she is his daughter too, you know." "Oh, very well," Michelle sniffed, "go on back, Kate, he has been asking for you." Chris looked at his wife, "Now, was that so hard?!" he asked her. "Shut up, Chris," Michelle seethed. Kate leaned against the wall, thinking back to her family's history. Adam Kimmerle was well known all over Fairwood Park. His family, while not on par with the Franklins or Asquiths, were powerful in their own right. His father, Kate and Michelle's grandfather, Jonah, founded the Fairwood Park Bulletin, the town's newspaper. While Adam had gone to school at Notre Dame in South Bend, Indiana, Jonah had made the paper one of the best in the state. When Jonah passed away after Adam got out of college, Adam took over. He had just married Kaye Hamilton, and she had given birth to their first born daughter, a girl named Katherine, her mother's namesake. Three years later, Kaye gave birth to another daughter, Michelle. Michelle had always resented Kate because of her being older. Kate was always a good student; she also shared her father's love of journalism. When Kate was in high school, she was the editor of the Fairwood Park High school newspaper; and while Michelle was popular and very intelligent, she only saw school as a place to socialize, and to set up connections to help her through her life. Michelle had never gotten over being passed aside in favor of Kate. When Michelle met and fell in love with Chris Franklin, she had achieved her dream of marrying into wealth and power. While the Franklins did not have as much pull as the Asquiths did, they were nonetheless very wealthy. They helped found Fairwood Park College, where Michelle went. Michelle's main issues was how she always felt like she was second best to Kate, who seemed to possess all the good traits of the Kimmerle and Hamilton families. Michelle resented everything about her sister. Even with her marriage to Chris, she still felt like she was second best to Kate. Kate had never married, she had a fantastic job in Washington, D.C. and she was considered one of the most beautiful women in the country. She was very well-off, having worked at NPR for many years; and Michelle knew that she worked hard and had earned her money, without living off the family name. Kate went in and saw her father, who was on the bed and he was asleep. Tears came to her eyes, and even Michelle sensed her sister's pain. However, she squelched the sentiment and glared at her sister. "Daddy?" she said, "It's Kate." "Katie?" Mr. Kimmerle said in a weak voice, "Is that you, Katie girl?" "Yes, Daddy," Kate said, "it's me." "Oh, Katie," he said weakly, "you came! I knew you would, honey. The doctor said that this was the worst one. I will be joining your mother soon. I want you to do me a favor, my darling. I know you have your job in Washington, but I need you to take over the paper. I cannot run it and Michelle won't run it. Could you own it and find someone who can run it for me?" "I will, Daddy," Kate said, "do you remember Walt Sullivan?" "My star reporter," Mr. Kimmerle said, "one of the best." "I think he would be a good choice," Kate said, "since I am in Washington and cannot be here all the time, I think he would be a perfect choice. He is local, and he would do a great job," "I agree," Mr. Kimmerle said, "Walt would be good." "So, we shall hire him?" Kate said. "Yes," Mr. Kimmerle said, "He will now become the new editor of the Bulletin." "Very well," Kate said, "I will let him know before I head back to Washington." "Katie girl," Mr. Kimmerle said, "I know you have a life in Washington, but can you stay here for a few weeks, until you can get Walt broken in as the editor?" "I will call Michele," Kate said, "I am sure she will be all right with that. She said I have a lot of vacation time accumulated and she could spare me." Just then, Michelle stormed in, "What do you MEAN that Walt Sullivan is gonna be the new editor of the Bulletin?!" she yelled. "Will you keep your voice down?" Chris said in a warning voice at his wife, "I am sorry Dad, but Michelle is going off again." "It's fine, Chris," Kate assured her brother in-law, "I have to make a call to my boss in Washington." As Kate went out in the hall to make a telephone call, Michelle glared at her father. "Daddy, how could you?!" she sniffed, "Walt Sullivan is not that good!" "Chelle," Mr. Kimmerle said, "I understand your concerns, but Walter has been at the paper for many years, he has been one of the best reporters I've ever known. He is very qualified." "Qualified?!" Michelle scoffed, "Jessica Hudson would be better suited! She's got more connections to the high-society of Fairwood Park. She is a better writer than Walt Sullivan!" What Mr. Kimmerle and Kate did not know was that Jessica was also Michelle's best friend and she had promised her the promotion. Chris was horrified. He had never heard this. Michelle had never been interested in working on the paper at all, much less owning it. Of all the Kimmerle holdings, she had always scorned the newspaper. Now, she wanted to give the big position of editor to one of her best friends?! Jessica Hudson had always been Michelle's best friend. They both came out at the same time when they were seventeen. They had been friends since they were children, but they became closer in junior high. They became more and more snobbier as they became high schoolers, and they would often snob Kate. "You never said anything about working with the newspaper, Michelle," he said. "Not one word," Michelle said acidly, "this town does not need a newspaper! We've got sufficient coverage from nearby Peoria!" Kate overheard this, and she was appalled. "How can you be so selfish?!" she exclaimed at her sister, "Dad put his heart and soul in the paper, and you want to get RID of it?!" "I don't see the need for it," Michelle said dismissively. "Well, I do!" Kate said, "Dad, I talked with my boss, and she has given me an open-ended paid leave of absence. I WILL be here to run the newspaper, and I AM gonna name Walt Sullivan as editor. So, Michelle, you can just tell your good friend Jessica that she is SORE out of luck!" "You made a huge mistake," Michelle said angrily, "prepare for war, Katherine!" "I will win this one," Kate said angrily, "and you will be the fool!" Michelle stormed out. Chris looked at Kate. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, Kate, I had no idea she would do that." Kate nodded. She sat down near her dad. Category:Rainbows End